


welcome sunrise with the morning glory

by katyfaise



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Post-Chroma Conclave, the waking up married fic you didn't ask for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: “You don’t remember? At all?” Keyleth asks, awkwardly shifting in her seat. Vex shifts forward, raising a brow.“What the hell happened last night?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaintiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintiny/gifts).



She wakes slowly, the early Ank’Harel sunlight shining through the window instantly hitting her and bringing forth a groan. Her head pounds and she rolls to her side, brushing against Percy in the bed beside her. The familiarity that she feels beside him is nice despite her headache and nausea. The two of them share a bed more often than not these days, so when she slips her arm around his middle and snuggles close to him, Percy only groans in response and buries his head deeper against his pillow.

The two of them lay in silence for a few more moments before Percy shifts again and turns slightly.

He curses under his breath and immediately reaches for his glasses on the table beside the bed. When he slips them onto his face he curses again and pulls them off immediately, rubbing his eyes.

“I thought the glasses might stop the room from spinning. I was wrong,” he says, words sharp to Vex’s ears.

“Stop yelling,” she mutters, hiding her face against his side to stave off a bit of the light from the sunlight in the room.

Percy’s groans match Vex’s and they stay in bed for a bit longer before the two of them begin to move. They dress more casually than usual, too tired and hungover to bother with the rest of their usual garb. When they finally make it downstairs in the inn, the two of them look through the inn, keeping to themselves until they come across the rest of Vox Machina in something of a pseudo sitting room alone.

“Good morning,” Percy mutters, pushing his glasses up to rub his eyes.

“It’s afternoon, actually,” Scanlan pipes up, voice far too loud for both Percy and Vex, but they both cringe and take it in stride.

“Did you two have a good night?” Keyleth asks, her eyes wide and hands clasped together. She looks far too excited for Vex’s liking. Vex follows Keyleth’s glance between herself and Percy before she shrugs, curious, but not enough to ask anymore. She goes to Keyleth’s side and sits, rubbing her temples as she waits.

“I don’t remember much of it, actually,” Percy answers, sitting down in a chair across from Keyleth and Vex. He copies Vex’s movements, massaging the headache that only seems to grow with more time that passes.

“Why aren’t you wearing your ring?” Vax pipes up, surprising Vex even though she hides it. She turns and looks at him. He’s blending into shadows so well that she isn’t sure if she’s squinting from confusion or trying to see him better in her current state.

“What are you talking about?” she asks, rolling her eyes despite the pain in her head.

Vax stands and walks over to her. He stands at her side and with a huff and pulls a ring out of his pocket. He grabs his sister’s hand and places a golden ring in her palm. She looks down, recognizing it immediately as the golden ring Percy wears with the De Rolo crest.

“I’m sure Percival wouldn’t appreciate you losing your wedding ring,” Vax continues, folding her fingers up over the ring with a curious stare.

“Wedding ring?” “Excuse me?” Both Vex and Percy stutter out at the same time. The room around them goes quieter than it was before and if Vex could she would wipe the smug smirk off of her brother’s face.

“What are you talking about?” she asks, once more looking at the ring. She turns to look at Percy who looks just as lost as she is, then looks toward Keyleth.

“You don’t remember? At all?” Keyleth asks, awkwardly shifting in her seat. Vex shifts forward, raising a brow.

“What the hell happened last night?”

—  
They hear the story in various parts from separate members of the group.

It starts with alcohol as it is always wont to do.

Scanlan insists it was his idea - that the two of them finally tie the knot they’ve been dancing around for so long. Vax says that Scanlan’s story is bullshit because Vex was slung over Percy for the whole night, whispering in his ear in what he could only assume was drunken flirtation and that only ever leads to bad decisions.

Keyleth keeps saying how sweet she thinks it is. How it’s meant to be.

Grog doesn’t understand what the big deal is but he knows if the two of them got hitched without Pike she isn’t going to like it.

Neither Percy or Vex believe what they’re hearing.

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” Vex deadpans, staring at the rest of the group. She slowly turns her attention to Percy who has stayed silent the whole time. He’s sitting stark straight in his chair, brow furrowed as he listens and takes in everything that they’re saying. “Why didn’t you stop us?” she asks Vax, voice lower.

“Trust me, I tried,” he says, crossing his arms. “Before I knew what was happening you were wearing his ring.”

Vex leans back, her head feeling suddenly far heavier than it had before. She stands up, still holding the ring in her hand. With her shoulders straight, she turns her attention toward Percy and nods back to the staircase. “We should talk,” Vex says, looking down at the ring before she takes off. As she walks off, she slips the ring onto her finger, squeezing her hand shut as she bounds up the stairs.

“Don’t keep a new wife waiting,” Scanlan says with a smirk, shaking Percy out of his shell shock. He jumps to attention and stands, muttering under his breath as he follows after Vex’ahlia.

—

“You think it’s a mistake, don’t you?” Vex asks arms crossed across her chest despite widened eyes giving away her worry. She isn’t sure how she is supposed to handle this situation at all.

They’re married - legally, at least in Marquesian terms - and Vex doesn’t know enough about laws and marriage to know if that means the same thing back home. Still, Vex isn’t sure why she’s so worried about Percy’s opinion. She loves him, Gods knows she does, but she’s never been able to ignore the thoughts that tell her she’s not good enough.

“I’m sure it’s not even legal outside of Marquet,” Vex continues, dropping her hands to her sides and turning away to look through the translucent curtain that covers the window in the stone wall. There’s lazy action down on the street below, people going about their business quietly.

Percy sighs and pulls his glasses aside to rub his brow. Once he sets them back straight on his face, he takes a hesitant step toward Vex. “I think it was a very rash, very silly, _very_ drunk decision…” he says, and he sees Vex’s shoulders fall. It’s then that he reaches out and brushes his fingers along her arm, only for her to bristle away. “And while it is all of those things, I definitely don’t think it was a mistake.”

Vex turns her head and glances at him, eyes soft and skin bathed in the light from outside.

“You… You know how I feel about you,” Percy continues, pushing a piece of loose hair behind her ear. “There’s no question that I love you, and I want a life alongside you. Perhaps forcing our hands into this marriage isn’t the worst of ideas.” He laughs lightly and the smile on his face grows as Vex’s eyes light up. “It’s quicker than I would have liked and the method was a bit inconvenient, but if it’s all the same to you, I would prefer to make things legal elsewhere as well.”

When she turns to face him finally, there’s a true smile on Vex’s face, the sort that always manages to make his heart beat faster. “Darling…” she trails off, grabbing the lapels of his shirt. Without the jacket and the armor, Percy is much more pliable in her hold, and she pulls him down easily to kiss him. She bites his bottom lip as she pulls away, eyebrow raised when she bounces back onto the balls of her feet. Her fingers toy at the waistband of his trousers, biting on her own bottom lip as she pulls his tucked shirt out and Percy laughs.

“So this means we won’t be waiting until the marriage is legal elsewhere to consummate it then?” Percy asks through a quiet laugh.

Vex’ahlia surges forward onto the tips of her toes and kisses him again, shivering when Percy’s hands tighten around her waist. When she pulls back she sighs happily, shrugging one shoulder. “I grew tired of waiting for things I want long ago,” she says, fingertips trailing up the plane of his stomach underneath his loosened shirt. “Besides, we’re far past the point of simple consummation, don’t you think?”

“You have a point,” Percy replies, his own hands unlacing and pushing the vest she wears off. He grips at her breasts through her loose tunic and Vex leans against him, brushing her knee along his leg and toward his groin. He groans out, head falling back against the wall. Vex stretches up to kiss his neck, placing small kisses on his skin before she runs her tongue down further to the bit of his exposed chest. He breathes her name out in a contented sigh and she bunches his shirt up in his hands. Percy bends slightly, giving her a bit of leverage in getting his shirt up and over his head. It’s tossed aside, forgotten while Vex grabs Percy’s hand and pulls him toward the large bed in the center of the room.

Vex crawls onto the bed, resting on her knees facing Percy and wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulls him down to her, fingers drifting down the back of his neck. She follows his shoulders and down his arms, looking up at him through dark lashes as her fingers lace with his own.

Percy’s breath hitches in his throat as she leads his hands to her breasts and he palms them once more through her tunic. “Come here, darling,” she says, beckoning him even closer. He shuffles as close as he can, knees hitting the edge of the bed, and leans his body near hers. Percy lifts her tunic over her head and reaches down, pulling her knees out from beneath her. She falls back onto the bed and he leans down, lifting her legs to either side of his hips as he crawls onto the bed after her. His lips find her neck automatically, biting and kissing and tasting the saltiness there. He follows the trail down her body, teeth delicately grating against her skin as he does so. When he reaches the swell of her breasts, he kisses the soft curve over and over. He feels Vex’s hand run through his hair, the other gripping his shoulder and digging her nails into his skin.

He takes an erect nipple into his mouth and his free hand drifts down her body, following her curves and relishing in the way her skin goose pimples under his touch. Percy slips his hand into her trousers and as he bites at her skin he runs a finger along her already wet slit.

“Gods, Vex,” he whispers against her skin and Vex replies with a sigh while he dips his finger beyond the folds of her cunt, finding her clit. Percy rubs his finger against her clit roughly, the motion impeded slightly by the waistband of her trousers. It doesn’t stop Vex from bucking her hips upwards, chasing after his touch. Percy pulls away from her breast and kisses her instead, finger still working against her clit. His kiss swallows a moan from her and Vex keeps pressing her hips forward, hungrily searching for some relief between her legs.

Instead, Percy pulls his hand out of her trousers and Vex groans, suffering from the loss of contact. “Percival…” Vex warns, running her teeth along her kiss swollen bottom lip, “that’s not a conventional start to a marriage,” she teases, her legs at his hips tightening.

“Nothing about this marriage has been conventional, dear. No need to start now,” Percy points out, smirk turning the corner of his mouth.

She rolls her eyes and lets her legs fall apart, shuffling to help Percy pull her trousers off of her body. He leans over to kiss her stomach, pulled tight with the anticipation that is running through Vex’s body. Percy whispers against her skin, something in what Vex recognizes as Celestial but she can’t make out. Instead, she focuses on how he leaves wet kisses down her body. When he finally runs his tongue along the length of her cunt, Vex closes her eyes tight and enjoys the sensation, her mind trailing off as he finally licks along her already sensitive clit. She fists the sheet beneath her and bucks her hips up, stopped only by his hand on her hip, fingers spread wide against her skin. The attention to her clit brings her to orgasm, the sensation quick and hard enough that Vex gasps out and her grip on the sheet falters. When she grabs for Percy’s hair, he begins again, and his name falls from her lips over and over.

Still holding her against the bed, he moves his free hand to her cunt, eyes glancing up to look at her while he slides one finger inside of her. Vex murmurs under her breath, much too quiet and breathy for Percy to understand, but he continues, adding another finger. He keeps his mouth on her clit, licking and sucking while he pushes his fingers in and out, his own arousal growing as he watches her react. Vex’s body shakes, chasing any sort of relief despite the sensitivity she feels in her cunt. She begs him not to stop, begs him for more, for his fingers to move faster, and Percy reacts by giving her exactly what she wants. He smoothly lifts her leg over his shoulder, opening her even further to him while he continues to move his wrist, turning his fingers up in a come hither motion against her g spot. Vex comes again, so hard that her hips jump from the bed even against the hold Percy has on them.

He doesn’t stop, doesn’t relent one bit in his focus on her wet and sensitive cunt for so long that Vex cannot even remember when he started. She’s lost track of the amount of times she has orgasmed so far but finally, she whimpers, a sob leaving her lips as she calls out his name.

“I can’t.. not anymore, it’s too much,” she keens, voice sharp.

Percy immediately pulls back, his lips instead focusing on her inner thighs, wet themselves with her own slick and red with how her whole body has flushed. He slips her leg from his shoulder and sits back on his haunches, stretching his muscles that have grown sore from kneeling between her legs. Vex, eyes closed and chest rising and falling, rubs her face and the corner of her eyes where she’s teared up because of the sensitivity. When she opens them again and looks at Percy, her eyes fall to where he’s hard and straining against his trousers. She sits up and crawls toward him, eyes locked with his as she does so. Vex runs her tongue along his lips first then kisses him deeply, tongue brushing against the roof of his mouth.

She moves her hand down, palming his cock through his trousers. Like he’d done earlier, she pushes her hand past the waistband and takes his cock into her hand, rubbing him slowly, enough to bring a moan from him. When she pulls away, Percy looks at her, face fallen and clearly asking for more.

“Doesn’t feel good to be left hanging, does it?” she asks, and he whimpers in response. Vex just laughs under her breath and sits back on her knees, motioning for him to finally strip himself of the pants. She’s sensitive - her cunt red and swollen from before, but she ignores it as she crawls onto his lap. Without warning, she takes his cock into her hand again and lowers herself onto him, placing him exactly where she wants. Percy grows quiet, holding his breath as he watches her adjust above him. Vex holds onto his shoulders and leans back slightly, rolling her hips forward. Percy finally breathes out, the feeling of her tight cunt around his cock far too much for him to handle. He grips her hips and thrusts up gently, pushing deeper inside of her. When Vex cries his name out under her breath, he does it again.

And again. And again. And again.

At this point, Vex doesn’t care much for coming, not after the attention Percy had paid to her clit only moments before. She wants him to be as satisfied as she is so she shifts slightly, pushing him as deep as she can manage. Vex leans back, bracing herself on the bed while he fucks her slowly, almost languidly. He’s biding his time, stretching it out as long as he can, and Vex moves her body in tandem with his.

When he comes, Percy falls forward against her, his forehead resting against her sweat slick skin even as Vex continues to move her hips, flexing the muscles in her cunt in order to fuck him to his very breaking point. He leaves open-mouthed kisses down her stomach, fingers digging into her flesh while he rides his orgasm out, striving for every last drop of pleasure that he can find.

Percy pulls her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her in a way that feels tighter than possible. Her body folds against his and she sighs happily. Vex leans back after a moment and gently tilts his face up toward hers. She pulls him close and kisses him, lips lingering on his even as she breaks the kiss.

“I love you, married or not, you do know that?” he questions. Vex can sense the worry in his voice, some sort of fear that even after all this time she doubts how he feels about her or even worse, how she feels about him. She kisses him again, holds the sides of his face and smiles once she pulls away.

“I’ll take you any way I can have you, darling.”

—

Hours later, they lay curled together as the breeze blows into the room. The sun has fully set in Ank’Harel and the room has grown darker around the two of them. Vex lays on her side, back to front with Percy as he absently runs his fingers along her stomach. He laces his fingers with hers, feeling the ring on her finger and twirling it as he holds her in his arms.

“We should join everybody else for dinner,” he whispers against her neck, though he makes no move to disentangle himself from her.

“Or we can make this a proper honeymoon and stay in bed,” Vex offers, smiling when Percy laughs against her skin. “I suppose we will have to eat eventually, especially if we want energy…” she turns her head to glance at him and smiles, scooting closer in his grasp.

He kisses her neck and Vex settles again, content in the moment.

“Perhaps they can do without us for the moment,” he says simply, Vex humming in response beside him. “Besides, we _are_ newlyweds.”


End file.
